All Hail the King
"It all went wrong, completely wrong. We didn't plan for it to go this way. We just couldn't control him, no matter what we did. I should explain. If you are reading this my once noble home has fallen. I am a scientist in the field of genetic mutation. My name is not important, so don't ask, I have little time left. We wanted to create a creature. Something that would have improved characteristics compared to us humans. First we wanted to see how it would work on animals. That was where we went wrong. Our research led us to fusing turtle DNA with human strands of DNA. That would allow it to walk on its hind legs. We started testing, but it didn't work at first. We were under immediate deadlines so we rushed the project. Once we succeeded, our team leader allowed us to slow down our production. Now, we had to fuse a human with the DNA from a turtle, but not just any turtle. We had to use one of our humanoid turtles to ensure that everything would work. But, as you probably know now, it didn't work. Everything went well at first, it seemed fine, kind of… egotistic. I know you might think that egotism is a bad trait but, it showed that he was still partially human. Our boss needed to know that even after the operation, people would retain their human traits. He did have partial amnesia after the operation though. He decided to start referring to himself as the "king." Everyone at the lab was tolerant of him though. Eventually his behavior dramatically decreased to a primitive level. His primary focus shifted entirely. He became focused on this girl who was part of the royal family. He spent his days plotting, waiting, and watching the news reports on her. His behavior ended up decreasing further in the following days. From what I and the other scientists have observed, we thought he was able to talk to animals. In the next couple of days, I talked with one of my collogues about this phenomena. He told me that the subject was probably not talking to the animals, but to himself. His speech wasn't in an understandable English anymore. It seemed to be a mix of growls and laughs. I was becoming paranoid about the whole thing. I was ridiculous, but I knew he was up to something. As it turns out, I was right. He escaped with a respectable amount of his "army." It consisted of mutated animals and such from the lab. We had very little security at the lab, which was why their brute force allowed them to escape easily. One night I was at home, and a depressing news report came over the TV. As I latter learned our princess was kidnapped by this…monster. A monster that I created. He started to build a castle to defend himself and his "treasure." The authorities were unable to stop him. His minions could be easily taken out. Just a swift blow to the head, and that would end them. After much time I learned that a man was going on a mission to save the princess. A news broadcast came on last night it was that monster that I had created. He was being crowned "king" by his subjects. He made his speech and that's when I lost it." "All hail King of the Koopas, our Lord Bowser!" From the diary of Professor E. Gadd- Project scientist. Author's Notes This is my fith pasta hopefully 1st mindf*** and an attempt at making a mindf***. Leave any feedback and tell me by what line you got the answer. (I'm not expecting anyone to have not guessed it) Also you can easily adapt this to be a Zelda pasta! ~TheNintendoKid99 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Super Mario Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Games Category:Video Game